


Lady Kuwabara

by onkoona



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onkoona/pseuds/onkoona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from drabble challenge prompt: Fem!Kuwabara</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady Kuwabara

**Author's Note:**

> Hikaru no Go and its characters belong to their makers, I'm just borrowing them for a while.

**Lady Kuwabara**

When she walks into a room you can see she had been a beauty half a century ago. Now she was just a little old lady with a tongue as sharp as her mind.  
  
Oh, she has her friendly grandma moments - with smiles and lollipops - but the boys and girls of the _insei_ program are not fooled for more than one minute. They know her for the threat she poses, when they will become Pros.  
  
Each year she'd be some unfortunate new Pro's Shinshodan partner. And the survival chances of this poor unfortunate child would not be good.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a drabble challenge prompt from lacygrey: Fem!Kuwabara. The rules demanded exactly 100 words.


End file.
